


shiro and adam

by a_hurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_hurricane/pseuds/a_hurricane
Summary: they're gay





	1. Chapter 1

THEY WERE GONNA GET MARRIED HOLY FUCK


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for ur support guys it means so much to see my life's work appreciated

HE CALLED HIM,,,,,

 

T A K A S H I

 

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually choked no joke also this chapter is a #mewd

**Author's Note:**

> i'm freaking out yall


End file.
